You Two Would Make the Weirdest Couple!
by Fuline Lite
Summary: Oh, Terra and Aqua are falling in love in a slow process. It seems to get more and more complicated as truths come to it that they're in love. This is a Terra X Aqua Fan fiction. Chapter 3 is up and complete! Review if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1: It All Started With This

Chapter 1: It All Began With a Carton of Milk.

**Author's note**:

Sorry for the major cheesy-ness of this! Oh, and this is the real chapter one! Sorry, that one was only a decoy!

Oh, it starts little! This is one of those.

*_Disclaimer: All themes and characters of Kingdom Hearts are copyrights of Disney and Square-Enix. The story is mine._

* * *

" _I think it all started over a carton of milk. I remember this day clearly_."

-Ventus

Ventus sat in the Land of Departure's Dinning Hall, eating cereal. He dully spooned some of his "Lucky Stars" marshmallows. Aqua enters the Dinning Hall, fully dressed in her normal attire, and smiles as she sees Ventus eating cereal without milk.

"Ven," She remarked," You forgot the milk."

She laughed playfully as she bends to be on eye level with Ven. She then only smiled, only knowing that Ven could be so forgetful at times. Her blue hair seemed to be what Ven is focusing on.

"Oh, I did." Ven merely said, simply. Aqua then puts her hand on Ven's shoulder in a very sisterly manner and shuffles his spiky blond hair. Terra walks in, all smiles.

"You two are early." Terra commented with a smile; he walks over to the refrigerator and takes out from it, a carton of milk.

"No, you're just late," Ventus replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

That caused all three of them to giggle good-naturedly. Ven and Aqua knew this all to be true. It seemed like the good times were back, after all this time. Life was back to normal.

Back then, there were problems that tore them apart... but now they were all together again. That was enough for the three of them.

Aqua smiled and teases," It's about time you walked into here and have a proper breakfast."

"How many times have I not had breakfast in here?" Terra smiled and bounced it back to the other two.

"Like, almost all the time." Ventus teased and laughed. Aqua laughed as well, along with Terra.

"Oh guys, I'm making breakfast today! Courtesy of our "home again" return here." Aqua announced and smiled.

She walks towards the refrigerator to take out some eggs and bacon. She then took out a large frying pan from one of the lower cabinet. She turned on the ancient stove and sprayed on some non-stick oil on the pan.

A few minutes later she was cooking the bacon. You could smell it prominently. It lulled hunger out of the two of them as Aqua happily fried the bacon. Terra then mindlessly chugged down the whole milk carton he was holding. That bugs Aqua a bit.

"Terra! You shouldn't have drank the whole carton of milk like that... What if Ven wanted some milk?" She retorted in a disappointed tone; she looked over to Ven's bowl of milk-less cereal.

"Well, if he wanted some, he would've asked for some." Terra responded meekly. Terra's bacon needed some saving. Ven was going to save it, that was for sure.

"Terra, you know better." Aqua continued. The two lock eye contact, both fierce and neither giving in.

"Now Ven doesn't have any milk..." She only sighed, but she didn't dare look away.

"Uh, guys..." He hesitated.

Ven could see lightning bolts shooting out of both Terra and Aqua's gaze. It seemed that they were both exerting dominance over one another. It seemed like both were not going to budge.

"He can live with or without milk on his cereal." Terra argued further, this made the Dinning Hall atmosphere up in heat.

The argument kept going, back and forth back and forth. Ven only sat there, unable to intervene and sat there to watch Aqua and Terra bicker. This was the spark of their complicated relationship. Both of their hearts are intertwined tightly. Ven tries to stop them, but he can't seem to make them. They argued over him again.

"Looks like you two would make the weirdest couple." Ven said, it made both of them stop, both of them suddenly turning to Ven.

"What?" Both uttered at the same time, in surprise.

"We do not-" Aqua paused to realize what she had just said.

"No way. Not in any day." Terra replied, trying to show bravado,but failed as he blushed profusely. He turned around to keep himself from looking at both of them. Oh, he was ashamed of the truth, he did not want to even touch it.

"Aaand Terra? Do you have anything more to say?" Aqua teased, putting her hands on her hips. She meant about Terra and them being a couple.

"No-nothing." He replied. Terra was not doing great in hiding it, he only blushed a rosy pink.

"Oookay then, whatever you say." Aqua hinted a tease in her tone.

It seemed like that stopped their bickering. She returned to the bacon, it was cooked and Aqua plated it with a paper towel. She cooked bacon, then eggs, and then pancakes with a few waffles.

After she finished, she smiled brightly. She was proud of what she made. The whole Dinning Hall smelled so good, filled with homemade food.

"Alright boys, what you have here is your great breakfast." She smiled as she handed one platter for each one of them.

"Mmmm, this smells great Aqua!" Ven commented happily as he took a whiff of the food.

"Hey, this is great stuff Aqua..." Terra commented, eating it. He still blushed a bit.

The food Aqua made silenced both boys. She only smiled, knowing that she made breakfast great today. She joined them, with her plate already on the table. She started eating, and it seemed that the silence was not a bad one,but a happy one.

"Thanks Aqua, you're a great cook." Terra spoke. This caused Aqua to blush for a moment.

"Yeah, you're great." Ven smiled, obviously finished with his food and ditched his milk-less cereal.

"Well, thanks guys!" Aqua smiled, she was relishing their time together. She only continued to eat her food.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of Fun at the Carnival

Chapter 2: A Day of Fun in the Carnival.

**Author's note**:

Oh, oh! Are you getting where I am going with this [LOL!]? Anyways, this is the third-person POV of the one and only Terra! I think he is quite the romanic disaster! The quotes on the top of the story shows whose perspective it is. Like the first one, it was in Ven's POV... but we need to give some love to Terra. The quotes are also the window to what will happen in the story. Oh-ho-ho, two best friends are keeping dirty little secrets! I had lots of fun with this. Enjoy!

-DONE! I hope you'll like how Terra is keeping up. I hope you'll like the rest of it! [I know it's REALLY long,but that's because I tried to convey their personalities well into each situation.]

*_Disclaimer: All themes and characters of Kingdom Hearts are copyrights of Disney and Square-Enix. The story is mine._

* * *

"_I really wanted to go to the carnival alone with Aqua,but I didn't want to make it too obvious so I made Ven tag along_."

-Terra

It was 6:00 A.M. and Terra was planning on going to a carnival at another world,but he didn't want to go alone. He only looked out his room window in the Land of Departure; the sky was still dark this early in the morning. He planned on going to a carnival at another world with his friends,but mostly just Aqua.

_Man, I wonder if any of the two are awake. Maybe Aqua_. Terra thought as he leapt out of bed.

It was so early to check on either of them,but he checked Aqua's room first. He is still in his flannel pajamas, his brown spiky hair is still a bit messy, and his blue eyes still showed signs of grogginess. He tip-toed his way to Aqua's room to find the door slightly open with some light inside shinning to the dark hallway. He had the irresistible urge to peek inside and see what Aqua could be up to this early in the morning. He tried to peek inconspicuously without the light from her room giving him away and not making much noise because Aqua has acute hearing. If she heard any suspicious noises, she would be there quickly.

He took a peek and saw that Aqua was studying and taking notes from a large tome-textbook-like book. It looked large and ancient.

_Typical Aqua_. Terra thought. Her concentration was seemingly unbreakable and she was glued to it. Terra knew that Aqua always studied about the keyblade and it's origins, even in the early wakes of the morning. _She looks so innocent when she isn't lecturing me or meddling_. Terra put in in his mind. To Terra's surprise, she then fell asleep. Her head almost colliding with the book. That made Terra flinch, with that, he made banging noises at her door which snapped her awake.

"Whose there?" Aqua questioned, in a demanding tone. She started to walk towards the door of her bedroom.

Terra had took his head out of the small opening of the door. He was in big trouble... even bigger if she caught him snooping at her room. He could imagine her interrogating him and asking the same questions over and over again. He started to run, he made quiet footsteps. _Uh-oh, I'm in big trouble... if she finds out I snoop in her room... I could be toast_. Terra thought in a panic. The nearest room was down the hall, to the left... Ven's Room.

He frantically ran into Ven's room. Ven was fast asleep and didn't seem to notice that he had barged into his room. Ven's spiky blond hair was a mess and he's a heavy sleeper. He didn't snore,but he was tossing and turning, mumbling something in his sleep. He kneeled next to him and then shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Ven! Ven! Wake up!"

"Wha-what is it...?" Ven responded, obviously very sleepy. He yawned and sat up to stretch.

"Terra!" He uttered in surprise.

"Shhhh! Not too loud! Aqua might hear us!" Terra hushed Ven.

Terra could hear Aqua's steps walking about. She must be checking to see who it was. _She won't give up that easily... especially her_. Terra thought. He knew that she was going to check to make sure that whoever it was at her door wasn't going to hurt anyone. He tried not to be too suspicious just incase she came in and checked rooms.

"Aqua? Why?" Ven whizzed. He didn't know what was going on.

"Because-" Terra was cut-off, Aqua slowly opened the door to check on Ven if he was alright.

"Oh, you two..." Aqua smiled at the two of them.

"Oh by the way, you two weren't making pranks at my bedroom door ... were you?" She asked in a teasing,but accusing tone.

"N-no." Ven replied, waving his two hands, nervous.

"Of course not!" Terra lied. It was him all this time... he was guilty alright.

"Alright then. Tell me when you do because whoever it was can come back to harm us." Aqua's face darken from what she had said.

Aqua was about to turn and leave when Terra stopped her. "Hey Aqua."

"Mmm?" She turned around to face him.

"Why are you all dressed up already this early in the morning?" Terra was only curious. _She must wake up extra early_.

"Oh, well I spar on my own and start my day early. I've already eaten breakfast." She replied.

"This early? Man Aqua, you're such an overachiever." Terra commented.

"What do you mean an "overachiever"?" She asked a rhetorical question.

"Well, anyways, I just hope you two be safe, ok?" Aqua said before she finally left the room.

"What was that all about,Terra?" Ven asked him.

"Well, a long story short, I snooped at her room and then got startled because I saw that she almost hit her head." Terra admitted.

"So it was **YOU**!" Ven smiled and then laughed at this.

"You've been looking and peeking into her room again?" Ven continued, still laughing and smiling.

"Well, I try not to..." Terra blushed. "But don't tell her! This is between the two of us!"

"Okay okay. I know you like her,but I didn't think you would actually peek into her room to spy on her! " Ven exclaimed, incredulous.

"I can't help it." Terra admitted, looking down.

That made Ven laugh so hard. Terra honestly didn't want to admit this sort of information to anyone,but he couldn't help it. It seemed like Ven was the only person he could vent to. He couldn't do that to Master Eraqus because he wouldn't understand and especially not Aqua because she would think of him as a stalker or a pervert.

"Weeeell, at least Aqua doesn't know that you like her or that you spy on her. I'll keep my mouth sealed." Ven promised.

"Okay,but could you do me a favor?" Terra asked.

"What?" Ven answered.

"Can I tag you along for a carnival in another world with Aqua?" Terra was going to love his best friend forever if he did... just so that it wasn't so obvious.

"Why? Can't you go with Aqua on your own?" Ven was obviously not pleased being the third wheel like the last time.

"Yeah,but liking Aqua for me is supposed to be a secret, remember?" Terra reminded him.

"Oh yeah, but I guess I can help you if anything goes wrong." Ven nodded. " Okay, I'll go with you two."

"Okay, great. Now let's break the news to Aqua and tell her we'll be going." Terra said, motioning him out.

"Alright." Ven nodded and got up.

* * *

Terra, Ven, and Aqua had arrived at the carnival after two hours of begging Aqua to come along with them. Twilight Town was having a carnival. It seemed that this carnival was a traveling one; going to cities,villages,and towns all over other worlds. It was jammed packed with children and their parents. Some children and teenagers came to the carnival by themselves. The trio were lost and all walking around and about with the crowd.

"Terra, there are so many people out here. Oh, and look!" Aqua looked all around and pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

"You want to ride that, Aqua?" Terra asked, he was suddenly feeling shy.

"Oh, sure... that's if it isn't any trouble for you two." Aqua seemed as though she was scared that it was suddenly imposing on us.

"Oh no Aqua you go ahead; if you want, that is." Ven added in.

"Yeah, we can go; right Ven?" Terra was gesturing to Ven that it was time to move.

"Right then, let's go!" Ven understood that and zealously suggested action.

"Alright guys, thanks!" Aqua smiled genuinely and skipped along to the Ferris Wheel's direction.

"I have never seen Aqua so happy like that before," Terra whispered to Ven.

"I know right," Ven looked to Aqua's direction and saw that she was waving to them. "Looks like it's time to go."

"Right." Terra only replied shortly as both him and Ven ran towards Aqua, who was at the ride.

"Hey, you two... what took you so long?" Aqua smiled good-natured-ly. Terra could tell that she was in a great mood.

"Okay then, let's ride this thing." Ven said enthusiastically.

"Two people per only!" The man who controlled the ride announced.

"Oh, bummer. It only rides two people for every seat, forget that I even mentioned this." Aqua was suddenly embarrassed.

"No, no. It's okay guys. I can ride alone or with some stranger." Ven knew what he was getting into.

" Thanks Ven." Terra whispered to Ven when Aqua wasn't looking their way.

"Sure, no problem." He only nodded. Ven was the third wheel again,but Terra didn't think he minded this time.

Terra and Aqua rode together in a seat. As they walked away from Ven, Aqua waved to him. They sat together with some distance at first. Terra was already feeling the heat as he sat next to Aqua. _This is harder than I though_. Terra could feel his cheeks blush a bit.

"So, Aqua, do you think I'll ever be able to take the Mark of Mastery test and become a new Keyblade Master?" Terra just didn't want silence anymore.

"Of course Terra! You're more than ready to take that test, but all you need is just some motivation." Aqua replied. She seemed so serious when he suddenly brought it up.

_Easy for you to say_! Terra thought as he stared at her.

"Motivation?" Terra didn't know what she meant by that.

"Well," Aqua paused, she knew that he wanted some elaboration. "You seem to give up and use the darkness when you start to loose,but if you have enough motivation to use the true power of your heart instead of just darkness... then maybe you might just out smart everyone... even your enemies, Terra. I never lost hope for you, even after I fell in the Realm of Darkness... Never."

Terra realized that he was making a melancholic look on his face. That part of the past still haunted him a bit, it hurt his heart that Aqua went through all that trouble just for him.

"I'm sorry." Terra sighed.

"Sorry for what, Terra?" Aqua looked him in the eye.

"For all the trouble I caused... it just seemed like I was hurting you and Ven all those times." Terra was feeling a bit of regret.

"Don't, Terra. I did that because you're someone close to me . I could never let that happen, no matter what, I'll do whatever it takes... besides," She smiled genuinely. " We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah." Terra only nodded.

"So, Terra, what will you do after you become master?" Aqua asked him absentmindedly.

"Nothing much." Terra smiled.

"What so you mean "nothing much"?" She laughed at this.

"Well, you know..." terra had no idea what to say.

After that, the two sat in silence. They were just enjoying the view, the air, and the silence. It suddenly got a bit chilly and windy that afternoon.

"Oh, it's getting cold up here." Aqua remarked. She didn't wear anything warm at all... so that made Terra inch her closer.

"You chilly?" Terra had her skin close, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah... thanks Terra." She only nodded and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Her blue hair was right next to his head.

Terra only sighed. He knew Aqua only saw this as a sort of "brother-and-sister" sort of thing. Terra knew she didn't really have the hots for him. She had rested her hand on the seat, that was the only thing that separated the two from each other. Her hand then slipped out, causing her to fall forward. Something then fell as she suddenly tried to lunge back. Terra caught her.

"You okay, Aqua?" Terra smiled, she looked so embarrassed.

"Ye-yeah. I just slipped a bit." She blushed, then scratched her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Terra said silently.

She sat up, as she saw a white rose on the floor of their Ferris Wheel car. She went to pick it up off the floor.

"Oh, look!" She motioned and then held it up. It still had its somewhat short stem.

"Oh, uh..." Terra was now blushing ever so slightly.

"It's so beautiful." Aqua smiled, sniffing the flower.

Woops! That wasn't supposed to be given to her until later... he only hid it. He got it from his room right as they were leaving for Twilight Town. Terra didn't know what to say or even explain. Aqua wasn't even the type of girl that raged at that sort of thing. She wasn't the chocolates-and-roses type of girl. She wanted something from the heart, as far as Terra knew.

"Well, I... uh," Terra couldn't "explain". He really just couldn't.

"It's for you." Terra continued, there you go... he finally spilled the beans.

"Oh, why thank you Terra!" Aqua looked so overwhelmed with joy.

Terra couldn't believe his own eyes. She hugged him and he felt warm all over. _Hmmm, my heart... it feels so warm. It's weird_. Terra thought. He didn't really noticed until he smiled himself. Aqua struggled to recompose herself.

"Terra, you shouldn't have." Her words didn't connect with her facial expression at that exact moment.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to give you something once in a while." Terra shook his head in his mind. _Man, you're such a chicken Terra! Why can't you tell her that you actually love her_... Terra just didn't want to show it,but it was all there.

The white rose only glowed magically. Aqua didn't seem to notice it... he then had a flashback about it.

_**Terra had been exploring the world of the Enchanted Dominion after everything was back to normal again. He found an elderly lady who was selling roses at the side of the road. She only looked at him as he passed. After walking along the forest, he was walking back right at the spot where the lady had been selling those seemingly beautiful roses. He stopped to actually buy one or more of them. He might need one to give to Aqua later.**_

_**"Oh, young man. Are you here to buy some of my roses?" The elderly woman asked him.**_

_**"Yes, I'm here to buy one for someone very special." Terra said.**_

_**"Oh? Well, then I suggest you give her this one special rose." The elderly woman suggested as she took out a radiant white rose.**_

**_"Oh, only one? I was thinking of giving her more." Terra looked at her confused._**

_**"Why, this rose is special dear. For it only binds together those of whom are truly close to your heart. It only shines in it's radiant light when she is one who is kind enough to be grateful in receiving only one flower." The elderly woman held it out to Terra.**_

_**"Well, alright then." Terra nodded and bought that one radiant and pure white rose. **_

_**"Remember, as long as her heart is true, this rose will never wilt away." She warned Terra,but he didn't seem to hear her clearly.**_

_**"Well, seems like I have to get going. My friends are waiting for me, thank you for your help." Terra thanked the old woman.**_

_**"You're welcome dear." The elderly woman responded.**_

Terra was then back to present time. He remembered what the elderly woman had told him,but he dismissed it as folklore. Aqua was now holding the flower, it seemed she didn't see anything about it. Which is surprising. _A rose that binds two people together._ Terra thought as he smiled at Aqua.

"Well, I didn't expect this coming from you." Aqua joked as she smiled at him.

"Well you know... expect the unexpected." Terra shrugged. He had forgotten that the two of them we skin close... shoulder to shoulder.

She remained silent as she closed her eyes to just breathe in and out. She was calming herself down. Then it came over Terra, this would be the perfect time to do his surprise attack. _Here goes nothing_. Terra thought... he wouldn't be alive after what he was about to do. He then gently grabbed her and then kissed her.

Her pink lips were soft and... sweet. Terra could tell she was panicking because of the way she was suddenly breathing so hard. Her eyes were still closed, and yet he could tell she was putting up resistance. He closed his own eyes... pulling Aqua closer as he embraced her and then opened them to a somewhat irritated Aqua. She pushed him away with the bewildered look she gave to him.

"Terra! How could do that?" Aqua seemed a bit disturbed and shaken. Aqua turned away from him because it seemed to Terra that he had overstepped his bounds or so it seemed.

"Aqua-I-I'm so sorry." Terra felt as though he wanted to fade into the walls.

Aqua sighed deeply and replied, "Terra... sometimes I wonder why." She sounded like she was trailing off.

* * *

"Well, let's go. The ride is stopping." Terra changed the subject. It felt as though he just wanted to fade away. He didn't even want to tell Ven about it. He just had the feeling that his relationship with Aqua was changing... from bad to worse or for better, he didn't know. To Terra, it seemed like they were up there for hours... but they had only been up there for fifteen minutes. It felt like time had stopped for Terra.

"Well, alright then, let's go." Aqua replied quietly. To him, it seemed as though she was starting to do the silent treatment. She didn't seem angry just irritated.

"Hey-" Ven had been out of his buggy first and saw something was wrong. "You two..."

"You know, I met this guy at the buggy I was sitting at... boy did we talk! He was talking about how he lived on this island and about his adventures around other worlds... how he saved the world from being swallowed in darkness and how he used the keyblade... just like us! He even showed it to me! It looked like a real key- his keyblade I mean!" Ven rambled on to the two and Terra seemed relieved that Ven was there to distract Aqua from getting anymore mad.

Aqua smiled and then laughed. "Oh, Ven."

"No, I'm not lying! He had spiky brown hair and his hands were HUGE!" Ven went on.

Aqua laughed again and replied to Ven," Really? Did you ask what his name was?"

"No,but I'm sure we'll see him around." Ven nodded. Terra only watched from a far or he felt like he was.

The trio went on to see more attractions, to eat some carnival food, and to experience almost every ride the carnival offered. Terra seemed to have dragged along with the other two. He seemed disconnected,but Ven seemed to understand that something had clearly happened.

"Hey, what happened Terra?" Ven asked him away from Aqua.

"I made a mistake... a big mistake." He only uttered quietly.

"Whoa, must have been huge. Aqua seems like she doesn't even want to go near you." The blond haired boy added.

Terra sighed," It's all my fault I ruined our day."

"Hey hey hey, come on Terra. You know Aqua will make way, just watch and you'll see." He encouraged Terra.

"Besides," He continued," You didn't ruin anything."

"Thanks Ven." Terra breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Ven only nodded.

By the time Terra left the carnival with Ven and Aqua, he was feeling a bit miserable. He had made the wrong move and now what happens. Aqua maybe easy to forgiveness,but to him it left a large hole in his heart. As they were leaving, Aqua was still holding the white,but radiant rose. She came near Terra, and with out any warning kissed him on the lip. That surprised him... a lot. He blushed and her looked softened.

"Terra, thank you for the rose. It was very sweet of you." She smiled at him. That caught him by surprise.

Ven nudged him," See ,I told you so." Ven smiled as he whispered to Terra.

"Yeah you're right." Terra whispered back. He didn't know what, but his heart was fluttering. He had that warm feeling back. By the time the trio was back at the Land of Departure, all Terra could think of that evening was Aqua.


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Stars

Chapter 3: Under The Stars.

**Author's note**:

Oh, This is such a sad one... I hope you'll hang on, this will span three chapter for everyone's sanity! This... is the beginning. I will be updating like crazy! So yeah, I got the chapters all lined up.

*_Disclaimer: All themes and characters of Kingdom Hearts are copyrights of Disney and Square-Enix. The story is mine._

* * *

"_Terra had snuck me along on the very top of the "secret" door of the Land of Departure_. _On the top of the building, we snuck in and I knew it wasn't a good idea,but I went along anyways. What's gotten into me?_"

-Aqua

Aqua sat on her bed that night. It was right about 7:39 PM in the Land of Departure. The prim blue haired female wasn't planning on anything in particular, just more studying for her. _The best way to become better is to study_. She only went on to read her text book. It wasn't much to her,but to her friends... it was huge.

Aqua was only interrupted by a knock from her bedroom door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Terra." A soft voice answered.

"Come in." She replied as she looked over to the rose she was given the other day. It was still alive and has not wilted yet, not even one petal. _That rose... there's something strange about it_.

Terra smiled and she of course smiled back. She sat up and turned to Terra's direction, putting the book aside. "What is it?"

"I have to show you something tonight, Aqua. You'll be amazed!" Terra exclaimed brightly. Aqua hasn't seen Terra this happy before.

Aqua smiled in delight," Sure, what is it?"

"I'll have to come and show it to you myself! Come on." He beamed at her. He pulled her along, causing her to trip a bit.

"Terra, what is it?" The only answer Terra gave was that he ran with her to an old,but dilapidated section of the Land of Departure. She was then lead up to suspicious and "rickety" stairs, only to have her head bump onto the celling.

"Ouch!" She cried in pain. Terra then held on to her tightly... as if for dear life. He then popped up the secret door leading to the highest balcony.

"We're not allowed up here, Terra. It's dangerous." Aqua was worried that something bad might happen and she didn't want to be part of it.

"Don't worry Aqua, as long as we don't do anything dumb up here we should be okay." Terra tried to reassure her. _It's bad enough that we're already up here! It would be smart to go... NOW! _Aqua managed a deep sigh. She was turning to leave and go back, Terra stopped her.

"Aqua, please... stay. You can't just go. I want to show you something." Terra looked pleadingly at the blued haired female. Aqua only shook her head in disagreement. It looks like she wasn't wanting to know what it was. His blue eyes were sincere and there were signs of melancholy along with loneliness. She could see it, and she was able to tell. She softened and smiled, she was practically giving in.

"Okay, fine... but just this one time okay?" She smiled at Terra who suddenly had that light glinting from his eyes. _I never realized... that it's so beautiful up here under the stars._ She felt herself smile a little and turn to face Terra. He sat down and gestured her to sit next to him. She only nodded and sat beside him, feeling the breeze against her delicate face, she closed her eyes for only a moment.

"Hey Aqua."

"Hmmm?" Aqua spoke even as her eyes were closed. The moment suddenly felt still and Aqua could feel it... _what's happening_?

"I've always wanted to tell you this and it's been hard for me, but I have to say it. If I don't, my heart won't take it anymore and here it is Aqua... I-" Terra had been interrupted by Ven who yelled for them; it made Aqua open her eyes slowly and went to take a look at Ven.

"Hurry, guys! Hide! Master Eraqus is coming!" He whispered to warn them. Ven must have seen the two of them up there, sitting around.

"Oh, then we better get going! Or else we'll all be in big trouble." Aqua panicked and she hid. Terra did the same and hid as well... She was too close to Terra, almost to the point that it was uncomfortable. Terra seemed alright with the ordeal.

"Aqua, stay still. We can't let him know." He whispered.

"I know Terra,but someday he will know." Aqua confided and she merely sighed.

Aqua could hear Master Eraqus conversing with Ven.

"Ventus, where is Aqua and Terra?"

"I-I dunno! I didn't catch them around."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Master Eraqus, with all my heart."

"Alright, if you are sure. Come to me and tell me at once if you find them. They have suddenly gone missing,but I know they are still here. Their hearts still emit their lights here."

"Yes Master Eraqus."

" Be careful now."

"I will!"

Suddenly, as Aqua got up to go back to her position, she tripped and then hit her head hard on one of the marble beams of the balcony. The impact quickly made the blue haired female unconscious. Suddenly, everything to Aqua was going into a blur. She could not control the fact that she was to become unconscious. _What's going on...? And what's that...? Is that a rose?_

She was falling... and falling... and falling. She could see in the distance a glowing rose, but as she tried to reach for it, it only got farther away. She had fallen into a deep sleep. After running in that dream world of hers, she finally found the rose on a large radiant white floor. She had never been here the doves flew away to reveal an image...an image of a sleeping Aqua holding a glowing white rose, and on the other side was an image of Terra. His hand over his heart and a sadden look on his face.

The background was that of the night starry sky of The Land of Departure. She was confused by this. This was a station... but of whom? She had no idea how she could have been transported here. The blue haired female only took a few steps forward until the stained glass had shattered, causing her to fall into the abyss of someone else's heart.


End file.
